Triangle
by SallyX
Summary: There's a war going on, and X and Zero must fight it. However, more issues arise. Zero is visited by a mysterious figure, who claims to be his creator, and X is falling for a girl named Rogue. Please R&R, I want to know what you think! PART 2 COMING SOON


Triangle  
By Alex Aro  
  
Author's Note  
     I am a huge Mega Man fan, and I have wanted to write a good fan fiction about him for a long time. However, whenever I started one, I just never finished it, or it was just a crappy story. I truly feel this is one of my best prose works ever. It contains awesome action scenes, some romance, and life issues. If you are a Mega Man fan, then you should read this story. Like what it is, a fan fiction, some things I have made up myself. Like in the beginning, when Zero uses Bubble Crisis. I made up that weapon by myself. I also made up a character, Rogue, who is X's love. She secretly loves him as well, and you'll just have to read the story to find out what happens. Here is a small summary to get you into the story: While in battle, Zero is visited by a strange and mysterious figure. Setting the war aside for now, he is determined to discover whom this being is. Meanwhile X is fighting the war as well, but soon discovers all he really wants is to love and hold someone, and that someone is Rogue. Zero has feelings for Iris, and soon reveals his secret to her. Many things are revolving in these hero's heads, and only time will tell what the outcome of this triangle will be. So now that you have a brief summary, sit back, relax, and enjoy this fan fiction!   
  
     Dust swirled around the air, as wind swept across the dirty canyon surface. Some of the dust caught in Zero's hair, but he ignored it, staring down his victim in the eyes. The Maverick robot charged straight ahead, right toward Zero. Zero paused, his hand ready for a quick grab of his sword. More dust swirled in front of Zero's eyes and hair, as the Maverick robot jumped up into the air, before reaching Zero. Zero waved his hands in front of him to clear the dust away, then looked up. Heading straight for him was the Maverick robot. Quickly he jumped back, and pulled out his sword, making a fast slash. He could see a shadow flying threw the air, he had made a direct hit. Zero didn't even take the time to think, as he jumped up, and before landing, made another jump. His trusty tactic known as a double jump had come in handy in other battles. The enemy had rose once again, and a trail of fire followed him as he once again charged at Zero. Before the opponent could inflict damage, Zero performed a back flip, and instantly, while in mid-air, commanded on the weapon Bubble Crisis.   
     "Take that!" Zero screamed aloud, as millions of mini bubbles paraded from his armor, and flew towards the surface upon which he was now surfacing. He landed, and noticed his enemy now had blue fire surrounding him. He is weak, Zero thought to himself, and bubble is his weakness. Zero decided to give his enemy a break. "Step over here, and show yourself to me Flame Stag!"  
     The Maverick looked somewhat like a deer, with flaming antlers, the robot approached Zero. "What are your last words Zero? You know you will not succeed, Sigma's new plan will exceed the Maverick Hunters plan, and we will dominate the world!"  
     "Why are you so sure?" Zero questioned, and while Flame Stag was distracted, Zero quickly grabbed his sword, and sliced Flame Stag in two pieces. Before the robot died, he managed to mutter out some words. "Sigma…will…win, beware…."  
     Zero wondered what he was talking about, and while he stood there pondering, a dark figure appeared behind him. Zero turned around, but he could not see the figure's face. The mysterious figure began talking to Zero. "Look into your past Zero. Don't you remember? All the fun times we had before X? Don't you remember? I'm your real friend, not X. How can you forget your best friend?" Sand and dust once again rose up, and the figure disappeared. Zero, now growing tired, sat down in the sand. What was that all about? Zero wondered. He tried to think back, before X. A strange dream of the past engulfed him. He began to remember strange things.  
     "Zero!? Where are you Zero?" A strange voice is calling me. I'm frightened. Run away, I must run away. This voice belongs to great evil. I must escape. Zero woke up, and realized it was all a dream. That's about the earliest he could remember, running through the woods from a voice he couldn't see. Who was he running from? Neither Zero himself could even figure it out. He stood up, and took a deep breath in. "That is my new quest. To discover who the hell this mysterious figure is. And finally, the war that is upon us will be my second priority." There seemed to be too many mysteries, but Zero was determined to figure them all out. And then, being brought back to reality by a rock hitting his shoulder, Zero turned around. There behind him stood X.   
     "Hey Zero, what are you doing sitting on the dirt?" X questioned. Zero stood up, pushing his wavy blonde hair back, then brushing the dust away from him. He looked at X, straight in the eye, as he did his enemy.  
     "Well, I just destroyed Flame Stag, and then I was visited by a mysterious figure. He spoke a strange message, but I don't have a clue to who he or it was. It was weird. What have you been up to?"  
     "I was using my flight armor, and I was just inspecting the area, when you showed up on the radar screen. I figured I would just stop by to see what was going on. Everything is okay, right?"  
     "Of course, how's Dr. Cain? Is he doing well?" Zero asked, looking a bit worried.  
     "I saw him before I left, he still cannot walk, but he can breathe okay. Iris said he would probably be in bed for about another month or so."  
     "Oh man, that's terrible. I just pray he stays alive, and doesn't die. That would just crush the whole Maverick Hunter base. Every unit counts on Cain's command and support. It would be a tragedy for his death to occur." Zero turned around for a moment to see a barren landscape of dusty whirlwinds, and tumbleweed rolling along with the wind. He looked back at X. "Let's head back to headquarters."  
  
     Back in headquarters, the two sat down on their beds, relaxed. X looked, as Zero appeared to be transfixed on the floor, thinking about something deeply. X wondered what it was, but didn't want to interrupt his state of thought. Instead, X stood up and walked out of the room, Zero didn't move an inch. X's hand reached the keys of the door computer, as an explosion rumbled through the building. X opened the door, and water rushed down the hallways, spilling into every room. Zero finally got up. "Sigma!"  
     The two ran out into the hallway, the water was up to their waists, but they fought it anyway. Zero jumped up, and grabbed a pipe that was hanging off of the ceiling. "X, watch out!" Two bodies rose from the water, right in front of X. X jumped back and fired. The shot missed. Zero got a good look and yelled again. "It's Launch Octopus and Wheel Gator!" Wheel Gator immediately dove under the water, and his body could not be seen. Meanwhile, Launch Octopus began to fling missiles at Zero, who was still clinging to the ceiling.   
     "Ahhhhh!" Zero screamed in pain, as three missiles pierced his armor. His fingers released the pole, and he fell into the water. The red octopus's body began to swirl very fast, and soon a tornado surrounded his body. Zero was being pulled toward, with massive waves surrounding his body. While Zero was battling the tentacle menace, X was having troubles of his own. He stood there for a moment, perfectly still; he jumped at the sound of the noise. VOOP! The bladed wheel swerved toward his direction, X dashed to the sidewall, and skipped up the wall. Wheel Gator emerged, as he could no longer see his opponent. X jumped down on top of Wheel Gator, with the reptile robot shaking crazily to get X off of his head.   
     "Boomerang Cutter!" X yelled, and instantly his suit changed color, and his buster contained a different weapon. Still grasping Wheel Gator, he shot a boomerang out, and touching nothing, it began to return to X. Before the swinging projectile could return to X, he jumped.   
      "Ahhhhhh!" The gator yelled, as the boomerang weapon sliced his mechanical head right off. X, quickly got up, and run ahead. The Maverick exploded; leaving pieces of his armor scattered everywhere. The explosion distracted Launch Octopus, and gave Zero the chance to attack. Zero leaped in the air, drew his sword, and gave Launch Octopus a mighty slash on the side. The enemy flew across the hall, stunned by the attack that had caught him off guard. Zero ground dashed across the water, and again slashed the red Maverick. One of his tentacles was dismantled in the attack, and flew off, clinging when it impacted onto the ground. Now with only three tentacles, he was unable to perform his tornado attack; instead the octopus quickly charged Zero, now knocking him on the ground. He loomed over Zero, and spread his tentacles out on his body. Zero began screaming in pain, and Launch Octopus began sucking the life out of him. X ran after the Maverick to help Zero, before it was too late.  
     "Take this you bastard!" X fired a charged blast at the octopus, who immediately stopped to look at X. X took another shot, which hit him right in the brain, his body began to spaz out of control, which then turned into a hellish ball of fire, then ultimately exploding like all Mavericks do. X ran over to Zero, and saw the condition he was in. "Just stay here for one more minute and hold on, okay? I'll be right back with some help!" X ran down the hall to get some assistance.   
  
     Zero's body lay on the bed. His eyes were unopened. The medical robot held a strange long pen like object in his hand. He pushed it into the wires in Zero's stomach. A charge of electricity sparked the wires, making energy surge through them once again. He then shut the outer armor, and Zero sat up in the bed. "Wha…what happened?"  
     X walked over to his partner, and began to explain what happened. "You got the life sucked out of you by Launch Octopus, remember?" Zero swerved his body over, and set his feet on the floor. He walked over to the window, and gasped. All he could do was point.   
X ran over next to his stunned partner, and looked out the window. There were millions of aircrafts flying around the sky, dropping bombs on the town. Smoke rose up and filled the air. Many buildings were gone. X became enraged. "This cannot happen!!!! I must stop Sigma and his war against the humans!!!" With that he ran out the door, it slamming closed behind him. Zero just stood there. Suddenly, he saw the reflection of someone behind him in the glass of the window. He turned around.   
     "Iris!" Zero exclaimed.  
     "Hi Zero," Iris began, "I saw you standing here, and I just thought I would see what is going on."  
     "Just look out the window. Sigma and his war against the humans! What does he have against them? Why can't we all just get along!? It's making me go crazy!!"  
     "Zero, come here." Iris held out her arms, and Zero walked into them. She wrapped her arms around Zero, as Zero started becoming very emotional. Iris's hands patted his back. Tears from Zero's eyes rolled down his cheeks and then dripped onto Iris's shoulder. She began to sing a song that she had picked up from a while back. "When your eyes, are full of tears, remember that to me, you're such a dear. Everyone has someone else, but to you, there is no one, and I wish, so very much. That you could be mine to hold." Zero pulled away from Iris's embrace for a moment. He stared at her, and then with out thinking, he pulled in closer. The two locked their lips tightly together. They both knew they had feelings for each other, but were afraid to admit it.   
     They pulled away from it for a moment, and stared at each other. "Zero…" Iris began. Zero put his finger up to her mouth to silence her. He then let go of her hands, and walked toward the exit. Before leaving, he turned around and briefly stated a sweet message to her.  
"Iris, I love you dearly, but I must go fight now. I will visit you when I return, and will be thinking of you the whole time I am fighting."  
     Before Zero left the room, Iris yelled out. "Zero..I love you too!" And with that, the door slammed shut. Zero began to run down the hall, towards the Cyber Cycle Center. When he arrived, he saw that there was only one cycle left. The CX-Z 200. This cycle was fairly good, but not the best. He jumped onto it, and sped away, into the war.  
     The streets of the city were lined with tanks, and military recruits running around. Explosions erupted everywhere. A line of Mavericks shot at the humans from all directions. Above, from on top of buildings, below, hiding in the corners of alleys, and even standing right in front of the humans as they fired shot after shot at the Mavericks. "Fire!" The general screamed. "Fire and destroy them!"  
     Two men assembled the bazooka launcher, and set it off. It flew straight for Split Mushroom. He flipped out of the way, and it hit the corner of a building. Since the corner was gone, the building was unbalanced, and the building crumbled. Tons of stone pieces fell on top of helpless army recruits. Split Mushroom now joined his companions, The Skiver, Storm Eagle, Morph Moth, and Neon Tiger. The humans continued to fire at the Mavericks, and it seemed like the bullets just bounced off their armor. "Hey moth," Neon Tiger exclaimed, "let's just get these humans lives over with, how bout it? The rest of you can help too, let's go!" Neon Tiger leaped forward with his neon slashing claws stretched out, when he suddenly got hit in the back with a laser ball.   
     "Go hurt someone your own size, you big jerk." A voice exclaimed from behind the tiger. He turned to look and there stood X. Neon Tiger stood up, and ran towards him.  
     "I'll kill you!" He screamed as he charged forward. X jumped in the air and yelled.

"Gravity Crush!" Is what he screamed. Suddenly a huge beam of light erupted from X's chest. It flashed through the whole area, causing blindness to some of the Mavericks, and total destruction to the weak ones. As X's feet soon planted themselves back on the ground, he saw Split Mushroom's body fall face down, with a cloud of smoke flowing from inside it's body. Another shadow fell on the ground, and it was getting bigger. Suddenly, Storm Eagle's body also hit the ground, and exploded upon impact. It must have been in the sky, and gotten hit while up there. The Skiver, Morph Moth, and Neon Tiger were still alive however, and they were quickly gaining all of their energy back.  
     "Feel the wrath of my tornadoes!" The Skiver exclaimed, as he flew up into the air, and blew two mini tornado whirlwinds at X. He jumped over one of them, but the other quickly turned, and spun his body up in the air. He flew up, and then landed back on the ground with a loud THUMP! The Skiver then charged at X's body, before he could reach X, another  
beam of light appeared and struck The Skiver in the chest. He fell back, grabbing at the hole in his chest. X looked up. "Zero!"  
     Zero looked at X then smiled, "Come on X! We have some Mavericks to destroy." The army had already retreated. It was all X and Zero now. The two ran at the remaining Mavericks. Zero took on Morph Moth, and X took on Neon Tiger. Morph Moth flew up into the air, and dropped sparkly dust that could damage armor severely. Zero put his sword over his head, and the dust melted the second it hit the blade. Once the attack was through, Zero leaped up and grabbed the ladder of a nearby building. From there he climbed up to the moth's height. When it flew closer, he jumped and sliced at the air. The moth fell out of the sky, while it's severed wing suspended next to him, falling with the force of gravity. Zero landed gracefully, with his feet planted firmly on the ground. Morph Moth however, landed on his damaged side, and with his last bit of energy screamed, "Damn you…d..a.." Without enough energy to finish, the Maverick exploded into a pile of spare parts.  
     Meanwhile, X was still battling Neon Tiger, who is a pretty tough opponent. X dashed across the ground, dodging Neon Tiger's famous Ray Splasher. Once the attack was finished, X jumped in with two charged blasts. The tiger became enraged, and he super charged his claws, and took a swipe at X. The attempted attack failed, and left X in the air, because he had jumped. With X's new plan already set, he completed the first step by landing on his shoulders, and covering his eyes. X looked up at the sky, then yelled a daring command. "Roll Shield now!" A blue orb formed around X and Neon Tiger, and his enemy's energy was quickly draining.   
     "Ahhh, it burns!!! Stop that damn shield!!" Neon Tiger screamed in pain. Before the explosion came, X jumped back, avoiding the explosion entirely. Zero walked over to X, examining his progress.  
     "Nice work X." Zero complemented. X just smiled at him, then walked over to a piece of scrap metal, and used it for a seat to sit down. He just stared at the ground, as if someone he had loved dearly had just died, perished, and he would never see them again. Zero slowly walked over to his partner.  
     "Something got you down X?" Zero asked, feeling much sympathy for his partner. X looked up at him, then looked back to the ground.  
     "There are many things on my mind Zero, many things. And one thing I can't take anymore is this war! Look around you, there are dead bodies all over the place! And another thing….I…I.."  
     "What X? What?" Zero was very interested in what his friend had to say. Zero put his hand on X's shoulder, and patted him on the back.  
     "I..I have n..no chance…none whatsoever." X sniffled; it looked like he was about to cry. Zero felt very badly for X's state. He looked very emotional at the moment, the way he was looking a while back with Iris. Then a watery tear dripped from X's eyes, and dripped down his cheek. Zero saw this, and knew he had to ask what was wrong.  
     "X, what don't you have a chance with?" Zero asked.  
     "It's Rogue, I..I love her dearly, but I know she does not feel the same for me. I live every day for her. And now…and now this? What is this world coming to!?" X broke out into a furious sob. He knelt his head down into his lap. Zero patted him on the back.  
     "Have you tried talking to her? Take her to some place, you know like dinner or something." Zero tried to calm his friend down. X started to stop crying.  
     "Y..you think that would work?" X asked. Zero smiled.  
     "It's worth a try. Let's go back to Maverick Hunter Headquarters right now, so you can talk to her." Zero implied.   
     X smiled. "Okay, I'll try."  
     "Hey Rogue! Rogue!" X yelled as he ran down the hall after the girl he had long loved.  
     "Oh, hey X, what's shakin'?" She smiled, and laughed as she talked.  
     "Nothing really. Hey, do you have a lot of work to do tonight?" X asked, eagerly.  
     "No, I have none at all." She smiled again.  
     "Would you want to go out for dinner with me?" X asked yet another question.  
     "Dinner? I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'm out of zenny, totally broke. I'm sorry."  
     X pounced on the answer. "No problem! I have plenty. Just meet at the Empire Cafe tonight at eight. Is that good with you?"  
     "Yeah, that would be great X. See you at eight." She smiled yet again.  
     "Hey X!" Rogue yelled, sounding excited. She walked over to the table that X was sitting at. X stood up.  
     "You look lovely!" X complemented, for she had a different suit of armor on. She blushed, then smiled again. "Please sit down." He pushed out the chair for her, then when she sat, pushed it back in.   
     The waiter came over to their table. "May I help you with your order? Maybe start you off with some beverages?" X looked up at Rogue, who was busy studying her menu.  
     "Yes," Rogue spoke up, "I will have a energy drink, and an ice cream, if that's not too much of course, X?"  
     "No, no, no, it's not too much." X chimed in. "I'll just have the same." The waiter took the menus and walked away. Great! X thought, now I have to find something to talk about. "So.." X began. "What's new?"  
     "Oh nothing really. Lately I've just been fixing all the broken computers in the lab, just small stuff like that. What have you been up to?" She seemed really interested in what he had to say, and she stared into his blue eyes with full interest.  
     "Well, I've just been trying to save as many lives as I could, with this new Sigma war and all. It's not the best job, I'd rather be fixing computers like you." Suddenly the waiter returned, and he had their food with him. He placed it down in front of them, and they began to eat. Once they were done, they paid and then left. X still had yet another plan. "Hey Rogue," He began, "Close your eyes, I have a surprise."   
     "Okay." She said, and with that, she closed her eyes.  
     

     "Zero…." A mysterious voice beckoned. Zero whirled around; there behind him was that mysterious figure again.   
     "It's you again! I'm gonna find out who you are!" Zero rushed at the figure, and when he reached it's spot, the figure disappeared and then reappeared behind him. Zero slid to a slow halt and turned around. "What do you want from me?" The mysterious figure chuckled.  
     "Why do you continue to support that blue little freak? Why haven't you yet realized that he is your enemy? What has happened to you Zero? You used to be such a good little robot, what has he done to you?"  
     "Who? Who did what to me?" Zero asked, quite puzzled at what this guy was talking about. The figure began to take giant steps toward Zero; Zero began to back up, only mildly frightened at the fact that he didn't know what he was dealing with. The figure pulled the cape off of his shoulder, to reveal a huge cannon. It fired a huge laser at Zero, who back flipped to avoid the attack. He rushed at the figure with his saber in hand. "Hiiyaaahhhh!"   
     The figure let another blast out at Zero, which hit him, as he fell onto the ground. Smoke poured from his stomach, he didn't move. The figure muttered some words, then walked away. Zero still lay there motionless…  
     

     "Alright, open your eyes." X said, as he pulled Rogue closer to him. She opened her eyes to see a huge fancy boat resting on the calm ocean waters. X began to talk again, as Rogue stood speechless. "Her name is the Doppler Majesty. I thought that you might like to take a spin on it, of course if you don't want to that's fine, it was just an…"  
     "No!" Rogue's eyes lit up. "I'd love to take a small cruise! X, you're so..so..wonderful!" She smiled, and kissed X on the cheek. X blushed, and then grabbed her hand as they walked down the dock onto the boat. Inside the boat was luxurious, with all of the latest boat needs, and even some things it didn't need, but still had. The two sat at a table, and began chatting up a storm as the boat began to drift off from the shore.  
  


     "Turn it off idiot!" Jet Stingray yelled, as Storm Owl accidentally shot out a tornado that roared down the city street. "You'll blow our cover-there they are!!!" The four Mavericks, Storm Owl, Jet Stingray, Blast Hornet and Blizzard Buffalo, watched as the boat moved across the water. "X is in that boat!"  
     The four Mavericks moved silently, as they began to carry out the plan. Blizzard Buffalo was carrying a box, there was something in the box, but not even they knew what it was. The only thing they knew was that they had to put it on the boat. When the boat was very close, Blizzard Buffalo hurled it, thus landing right on the deck of the boat. The Mavericks chuckled, as they walked away from the scene.   
     "X, this boat is so romantic!" Rogue squealed, as she looked around her. The whole side of the boat was constructed of clear glass windows, so they could see all around them. Little did they know disaster was about to strike. Music began to play in the dining hall, and Rogue stood up. "Care to dance X?"  
     "Are you kidding? Of course I would!" X walked over and grabbed Rogue's hands as he guided her over to the dance floor. The music was so elegant; the world seemed to stop, as the two danced. They didn't care about anything anymore, just the fact that they were together. They also didn't notice the smoke that was suddenly encircling them, not until there were tons of Maverick guards standing around them with guns pointed toward them.   
     "Freeze!" The guards shouted, then they all crouched on one knee as the all mighty Sigma stepped into the room. X became quite angry.  
     "Sigma!" X yelled. "I should've known it was you!"  
     "Oh shut your mouth X, just for one minute. I'm going to let you in on my secret plan, and I'll let you get a head start on trying to stop me. You see I've set up a secret weapon in the deep reaches the jungle, and I plan on using it in exactly twenty-four hours. Now this weapon, once activated, will hit the moon, and send chunks of it flying into the Earth. Now if you do stop me, which I highly doubt this time, we will meet again, when I have a better plan. Good luck finding the jungle X, and if you do make, I'll see you there." Sigma then chuckled an evil laugh, and then smoke once again filled the room. Once Sigma and his minions were gone, a huge explosion rattled the boat. The front of the boat had caught fire from it, and people that were there were running into the dining hall now.   
     X began to run down the hall, towards the fire. "Don't!" He could hear Rogue yell from behind, he ignored her for now, for people's lives were at stake. He called upon the weapon Aqua Rush, which was a streaming line of water, which erupted from his cannon. He began dousing it on the fire, trying his hardest to put it out. Walls came crashing down, flaming on all sides. Finally the flames were put out, and X ran back over to Rogue, who was crying.   
"Rogue, we must return to the base, and fly to the jungle. I'm not sure if we can stop this, but we must try." He guided Rogue toward the boat exit, and waited there until the boat docked. From there they exited, and ran for the Maverick Hunter Base.  
     Zero stood up, he had been severely injured, but he could still maintain to get up. After taking a trip to the medical aid room, and getting an energy tablet, he began to take a walk. Suddenly, at the end of the hall, the mysterious figure appeared once again. "You again! Reveal yourself and lets battle!"   
     "As you wish!" The mysterious figure proclaimed. "But you are only doing harm to yourself, as I am your creator, and I will now destroy you!" The figure threw his cloak to the ground, and revealed his true form. His face had a weird split down the center, where he saw and breathed. He was quite short, and had a laser cannon on his shoulder. Suddenly Zero recognized him. He managed to utter out his name, before he charged at the hero.  
     "You're Vile!!!" As soon as the end of the sentence was finished, Zero was thrown against the wall. Vile was now loading up his shoulder cannon. Zero got up, and pulled out his sword. He jumped over the blast, as it exploded beneath him, and jumped forward with a slash from his sword. Vile stepped back as the attack hit him in the chest area. Vile, a little bit more angered, tried to attack back, by sending shock waves through the floor. Zero evaded those via jumping, and suddenly felt more powerful. He quickly executed a three-way attack. He dealt two powerful sword slashes, and then finished it was a blast from his buster cannon.   
Vile stood still for a moment, he didn't know what had just hit him, but he sure knew he was planning on a stronger attack for revenge. Zero took a breather for a moment, to regain his energy for his enemy's next attack. Vile jumped up into the air, and began heading straight for Zero. Zero jumped back, and used his flame sword attack. Vile burst into a body of flames, and began running blindly down the hall. An explosion quickly followed the blind robots adventure down the hall, and Zero was satisfied with his accomplishments, but one thing still remained. Now he would never know if Vile really were his creator, was it really true? He did not know for sure, but now he wished he hadn't totally finished off his opponent. Just as he began to take another walk, to think for a while, X ran in the door with Rogue. "X!"  
     "Zero! I don't really have time to talk right now, important mission in the jungle," he paused, out of breath, "need to save the world." And with that he continued down the hall, he was heading towards the docking bay. At the docking bay they kept all of the fly machines they owned. X was planning on borrowing one to fly to the jungle, so he could save the earth. The door opened, and he ran over to the Falcon XZ 2. "Hop in Rogue, let's destroy Sigma together." She smiled, and got into the passenger seat. X entered into the driver's seat, and the machine set off towards the dark jungle. As the machine grew smaller and smaller from vision, Zero arrived at the docking bay and watched it just before it was not visible from his viewpoint.  
     "On time as always. That's one thing you have to give X credit for, he's always on time." Sigma pointed out, as he saw X's ship coming towards the jungle on the radar. "Well, we'll have a team ready to destroy him once he arrives. Web Spider, Sting Chameleon and Grizzly Slash, go out and destroy him!" The three Mavericks rushed out of the secret headquarter doors, and headed toward X's landing point, as he had just landed.   
     "Come on Rogue, let's move on ahead." X instructed. "Sigma is around here somewhere, I can smell him."  
     "Alright X, you're the boss." Rogue insisted. X turned toward her.  
     "I'm not the boss, Rouge we are a team. We are both the bosses, and together we will destroy Sigma." X informed Rogue, who looked quite surprised by his reaction to her statement. The two trudged on into unknown territory until X was his knocked high up into the air suddenly, by a great force. When he landed, the attacker revealed himself, it was Grizzly Slash. He smiled.  
     "Prepare to die X." The Grizzly informed, as he buried himself underground. X became worried for Rogue's safety.  
     "Rogue, climb that tree and stay there!" X yelled to her, as Grizzly Slash's big drill claw appeared above the ground, heading straight for X. He dodged it, and the enormous bear emerged from under the ground. He swiped his claw at the air, and performed his special attack, Crescent Shot. Blades shaped like crescent moons zoomed in X's direction. He dove across the ground to avoid them, all the while firing blaster shots at him. The bear groaned in pain as the shots hit him repetitively in the chest, suddenly out of nowhere, a huge purple plasma ball came flying down, and hit Grizzly Slash. It knocked him back about five feet, and he exploded on impact of hitting the jungle surface. "Who did that?" X wondered. Suddenly Rogue jumped down from her hiding spot in the tree.  
     "Sorry if I cut in on your battle X, I thought you would like some help." Rogue reassured X.  
     "That was you!?" X sounded amazed. "Where did you learn a trick like that?"  
     "Even computer tech workers need self defense in case of an attack, you silly." She giggled at his misunderstanding, and grabbed his armor. "C'mon, we have to destroy Sigma before it's too late!"  
      "Oh yeah right, let's go!" X and Rogue began to run fast paced down the jungle trail. The two Mavericks standing in their way at the end of the trail cut their run short. Sting Chameleon and Web Spider were just standing there in the middle of the trail. X stopped immediately in his tracks.  
     "What are you two doing here?" X questioned.  
     Web Spider spoke up. "Oh, I don't know, maybe just to destroy you perhaps?"  
     "Bring it on, Webby!" X exclaimed. The spider accepted his challenge by swinging at him.   
     "And what's your name, pretty lady?" Sting Chameleon asked Rogue. Rogue didn't speak up. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to destroy you instead!" The lizard lunged at Rogue, with his spiked tail out in front of him for protection. Rogue produced a plasma shield around herself, and Sting Chameleon jumped right into it. Knocking him to the ground, Rogue then continually shot plasma balls at him, and when the fourth one hit, Sting Chameleon began flashing.  
     He exploded into scrap metal a moment later, and X was still battling Web spider while all this was happening. The spider had created a wall of lightning web, in which he was moving through, while shooting out laser blasts at X. X was jumping around, dodging the them, while shooting back his own blasts. Suddenly, Web Spider stopped moving, and began flashing wildly. He too exploded, and his webbing went with him. X looked over at Rogue, who looked okay.  
     "Sigma is up ahead, I can feel it." X said, he grabbed rogue's hand as they walked towards Sigma's fortress. They reached a clearing, when suddenly smoke once again swept through and covered their vision. Finally, after a moment, the place was clear again, but Sigma now stood in front of the two.  
     "I see you have made it X, glad to see you here. Oh, and you brought along your little girlfriend, how sweet. Really, it's touching. Well X, you may have come to stop my secret weapon, but your quest stops here. You will never get past me!" Sigma roared, as the ground began to shake beneath him. He began to grow a sleek black steel armor around him, and when it had fully consumed his body, he let out a loud yell. "Well X," He began, as a light saber twice the size of Zero's appeared in his hand, "think you still have a chance?"  
     X became angry at this remark, "Of course I do! Let's go Sigma!" Sigma charged at X, with his light saber ready to swing. He took a big swing, but missed, and X slid under his legs, and quickly turned around. X shot Sigma in the arm, and he dropped his light saber. X grabbed it when he had the chance, and put it out in front of him for defense, Sigma got up and chuckled an evil laugh. X became a tiny bit worried. "What's so funny?"  
     "You really think you have the power to hold such a sacred sword? Return to me, oh sacred device!" Sigma held his hand out. The sword began to spark, and it electrocuted X, he dropped the sword in pain. The sword instantly returned to the owner's hand. "You see X, it's no use, and in an hour the world will be nothing, so you should just give up now."   
     "No way Sigma, I'm gonna keep fighting until I win. There's no way that y…" X couldn't finish the sentence, for Sigma slashed X with his saber. X yelled aloud in pain, and his body was thrown across the fighting ground. There was a huge gaping hole in his torso armor. Sigma began to laugh wildly again, but he didn't see the red blur that just ran behind him. Suddenly the red blur stopped behind Sigma, a green glow emitted from an object in his hands. He took it, and sliced Sigma across the chest with it. Sigma dropped to his knees.  
X looked up. "Zero! You came!" Zero looked at X.  
     "X! Don't move you need help bad. Just let me finish off Sigma, then I'll get you some help." Rogue just stood in the background, afraid to move, for fear of getting destroyed. Zero took his mighty saber, and thrust it into Sigma's back, destroying many important chips. Sigma yelled out.  
     "NO! I can feel it. You've equipped your sword with an anti-virus chip, my only weakness. No! Not only have you destroyed me, but the secret weapon as well, for I am the secret weapon!! I knew X would never suspect me of being the secret weapon, which's why this plan was sure to work. Curse you Zero!!! Curse you to hell!" And with those final words, Sigma evaporated into a purple haze that vanished into thin air. Zero ran over to X.  
     "X, are you alright?"  
      X looked up at him. "I'm not sure…it hurts real bad though." X smiled, but his mouth too was distorted. Rogue ran over to them.  
     "You're gonna make it X! I can feel it!" She bent down, and kissed him on his mouth. X's eyes began to close. "No! X don't die! Not now!" She kissed him again, but when she pulled her head back, he didn't open his eyes again. Rogue wouldn't be able to look at his blue eyes anymore. Zero instantly grew sad. A tear ran down his cheek.  
     "He was so strong, he was my best friend." Zero sobbed. "Well at least he will never be forgotten." Zero and Rogue picked up his body, and began to walk back to the ship. X was the greatest hero the Maverick Hunters have ever had, and they both knew that everyone there would miss him, and never forget his bravery. He has been keeping the world safe for quite some time now, and it's just sad that he had to go now. His body was too damaged to be repaired.  
     Suddenly Zero dropped the body, for it had moved. "What's going on?" X's body stood up, and looked at Zero and Rogue.   
     "Hey guys, we finally destroyed Sigma huh?" None of them could respond. Rogue looked at his eyes again, for she loved that most about him. However, this time his eyes were different. They looked more red than blue.   
     "X," Rogue began, "Your eyes, they look different. What happened to them?"  
     "What do you mean? Why would my eyes suddenly change?" X looked back over at Zero. Zero saw Sigma's face before his eyes, then returned to normal. Zero now knew. They hadn't destroyed Sigma, Sigma had destroyed X. Sigma was standing with them as they spoke…  
  
  



End file.
